


Wizards of Waverly Place - Season 1

by Jsounds



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brothers, Disney Channel, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Virginity, Wands, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Max and Justin form an unlikely bond, they must try to keep it a secret from everyone...
Relationships: Justin Russo/Max Russo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Wizards of Waverly Place - Season 1

(Max's POV)

"Okay, guys. Before we get started today, I just wanna point out the good example set by your sister." Dad said, referring to what he thought was Alex sat between Justin and I. We were having a magic lesson in the lair, however Alex had created a clone of herself to stay behind while she went to some sale. It was my job to keep Dad convinced that she was the 'real Alex' despite the fact she was pretty much brain dead. Her head was down and her body was limp as she sat on her stool, completely silent. I was wearing a grey polo with orange stripes and a long sleeved orange top underneath, then jeans. Meanwhile Justin was wearing a button down, pale blue shirt and jeans, too. "She really wanted to go shopping but instead she's right here, ready to learn." Dad smiled.  
"I think we're all gonna learn something, real soon..." Justin smirked, wanting the plan to fail.  
"Alex. I'm very proud of you. So proud that I'm gonna give you permission to leave today's lesson and go to that sale!" Dad grinned. "So go ahead and have fun!" He said, gesture towards the door while my stomach knotted.  
"Uh oh..." I squeaked.  
"Oh! I get it! You need money." Dad realised before going over and holding out a couple bills for her. "Here take it. Take it!"  
"Yeah, Alex! Take it!" Justin said, sarcastically. Dad took her arm, lifted it then dropped it onto the desk, making the clone glitch before collapsing to the floor.  
"Alex used the duplication spell and went to the crazy ten minute sale!" Dad realised.  
"Yep. It looks like she did... Which is way worse than me breaking your wand, right?" I said, nervously.  
"You broke my wand? Argh! Alex-Wand-Alex-Wand-Alex-Wand... ALEX! GARGH!" Then, Dad stormed out of the lair, furious.  
"Wow. He didn't even care about the wand." I scoffed, getting up and walking out from behind the desk.  
"That would've been a good time to tell him I broke his drill last week." Justin realised as we had a look at some of the Wizard mail we had received, picking up a package.  
"You broke his drill?" I asked, surprised.  
"I think so. I'm waiting till I put all the pieces back together." Justin scoffed, sitting down on one of the red armchairs. I took one of my packages and opened it to see it was my new wand!  
"Check it out! It's my new E-Wand!" I exclaimed, holding up the white, modern, sleek wand.  
"Oh an E-Wand! I heard there's a lotta features exclusive to it." Justin beamed, taking the scroll/manual. I began waving it around and suddenly, Justin began glowing! "Woah, what are you doing?" He frowned as a hot pink aura emitted around him.  
"I... I don't know I just moved it around..." I said, confused before the aura disappeared - but his eyes turned magenta. He looked at me and began breathing heavily. "J-Justin?" I stammered before he suddenly pounced on me. 

He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me closer before forcing his lips onto mine. My eyes widened as my older brother hungrily began kissing me and even if I wanted to, I couldn't break off. He pushed me until we both fell back onto the sofa - making me drop my wand on the way.  
"Justin... What are you-? Dude!" I stammered between kisses. It was so wrong yet... I loved it. I wrapped my arms around his body and kissed back - despite my lack of skills. I couldn't believe my older brother was also my first kiss. He was so animalistic and rough - so unlike his normal self. He tugged at my shirt until I let him pull it over my head before going down to kiss my neck.  
"Mmm Justin... Should we really be doing this?" I groaned.  
"I have to..." He whispered, still kissing at my neck. I still had the manual in my hand and went to read it as Justin ran his tongue down to my nipples. I finally found the right section: The Lust Boost. Apparently, the motion I waved my wand in would boost a person's lust into an almost primal level. The only way for it to stop is for him to have an orgasm, apparently. So, as Justin sucked on my nipple, I dropped the scroll and decided to give Justin what he needed. I gripped his short black hair as he kissed his way down my body, fumbling at my pants. His eyes were still bright pink as he began pulling my jeans and boxer shorts down my legs. I was soon naked beneath my brother - something I never thought I'd say.  
"T-Take your shirt off..." I told him. Even though he was under some sort of spell, I couldn't help but notice the smirk that flashed across his face which seemed oddly genuine. I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away, letting me see his muscular and defined body. "Whoa..." I muttered, running a hand up his abs. Then Justin's head went down into my lap and his lips took my entire 4 and a half inch cock into his mouth. "Holy fuck!" I gasped as I felt his warm, wet mouth surround my shaft. We had definitely crossed a line we'd never get back from - and I think I was okay with it. I watched his head going up and down my cock, like a hungry animal. "Wow, Justin... That feels really good..." I groaned, gripping his black hair as he looked up at me with his bright pink eyes. Of course I had never had a blowjob before - though I had seen them on porn - but it was so much better than I could have ever imagined. "Oh fuck yeah... Mmmmm..." I moaned out, watching him bob his head up and down.  
"Taste so good Max..." Justin growled before he suddenly threw my legs into the air. My knees were against my chest and within seconds, my eldest sibling had his face buried between my asscheeks.  
"Oh my God!" I blurted out as I felt his tongue began hungrily digging deeper and deeper inside me. "Woah, that feels... Weird..." I muttered, trying to decide whether I liked it or not. However, the more he did it, the more I began to enjoy feeling his warm tongue wiggling around inside me. "Mmmm, Justin... That feels good..." I groaned, feeling him go so deep inside me like a starving beast, eating me out. I was rock hard, my cock was constantly producing precum onto my stomach. 

"I need to fuck you, Max." Justin finally said, pulling his head out of my ass and looking at me with his bright pink eyes. He pounced on me again, crashing our lips together and passionately kissing me. My legs wrapped around his waist as our tongues aggressively attacked one another. He soon broke off so he could start unbuttoning his pants. When he hurriedly took the jeans off, he stood beside the couch while his beautiful 7 inch, thick cock was freed. I gulped are the size. "Lubilous." Justin muttered before his cock glowed a bright teal colour, briefly. When the light disappeared, his cock was revealed to be lubed up with a slick, clear substance around it.  
"Woah..." I muttered, staring. Within seconds though, Justin was back in the sofa with my feet on both of his shoulders as he was aiming his cock at my hole.  
"B-Be gentle..." I told him, nervously.  
"I will." Justin said, still a hint of care behind his pink eyes fuelled with lust. Soon, I felt his meat begin pushing its way inside me. My nails sank into the sofa as I felt an intense pain, the thick meat pushing further and further into me.  
"Holy shit, Justin... Ah fuck!" I hissed.  
"It... Gets... Better." He told me through gritted teeth as he went deeper and deeper.  
"So... Big..." I whimpered, trying to focus on Justin's ripped, muscular body that flexed as it began thrusting back and forth, slowly.  
"Oh my God, that feels so good..." Justin groaned, still looking down at me. As I slowly got used to his meat sliding in and out of me, the more pleasure began buffering the pain.  
"Mmm shit, Justin... F-Faster..." I whispered, stroking my cock. Perhaps I shouldn't have said that because suddenly, my brother became an animal. He gripped my thighs and his hips became a blur as he began pounding into me, mercilessly. He thrusted harder and faster, looking down at me with a ferocious hunger in his eyes as I felt his entire cock slam into me again and again, making me moan at the top of my voice.  
"ARGH FUCK! Fuck, Justin!!! MMMMM holy shit!!" I cried out, feeling the intense fucking as our bodies quickly got sweatier and sweatier.  
"Yeah, take it! So tight! Mmmm take it!" Justin grunted as I felt my climax approaching faster and faster.  
"Argh fuck!" I moaned out, soon shooting load after load of cum all over myself, spraying all over my own chest. However, Justin didn't stop or even slow down for me, he just continued pounding away.  
"We don't stop till I'm done!" Justin growled, scooping the cum onto his fingers before stuffing both digits into my mouth, forcing me to suck my own seed off them as I was still recovering from the orgasm. His cock hit my prostate, again and again as our bodies shimmered in sweat.  
"Fuck, Justin! Oh fuck, you're so hot!" I gasped when he finally took his fingers back out of my mouth.  
"Mmmm yeah, you love it, don't you?" Justin grunted as his balls continued to slap against my ass.  
"Oh fuck yeah! I love it!" I whimpered, reaching up to pinch his nipples.  
"Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum inside your tight ass..." Justin growled, going even faster.  
"Fuck yeah, do it bro! Cum inside me!" I begged, wiping some sweat off my forehead. Soon, after a few more thrusts, Justin let out an animalistic roar. I felt his cock erupt, flooding my ass with load after load of cum. It seemed like a lot, perhaps from the spell. I noticed the pink glow slowly fading from Justin's eyes as he climaxed. When they returned to their normal dark brown colour, his entire body seemed to loosen up and relax and he suddenly began breathing heavily, panting at from the climax.  
"Holy fuck..." Justin gasped, looking down at me.  
"H-Hey." I said, sheepishly.  
"That really just happened..." Justin blurted out, pulling out of me and sitting back on the other side of the couch.  
"I didn't mean to do that, I swear. But there was no other way of stopping it." I defended, also beginning to sit up.  
"You can't tell anybody about this, got it?" Justin told me, sternly.  
"I won't, I won't." I assured him.  
"Good. Shit, this is fucked up." Justin muttered.  
"How aware were you? Could you not control it at all?" Max asked.  
"Only a little bit. I tried to resist to start with." Justin admitted.  
"To start with?" I smirked.  
"Well... There was no point. It wasn't gonna work anyway." Justin shrugged.  
"So... You didn't enjoy it at all?" I asked, making Justin look up at me.  
"Maybe? Okay, honestly, that was the best orgasm I... I've ever had." Justin confessed.  
"Me too." I smiled.  
"But we cant do this again..." Justin told me.  
"Why not?" I asked. "Nobody has to know. And we both loved it... And I won't use the spell again, we can just do it, normally." I reasoned. Justin looked like he was contemplating it.  
"But we're brothers." Justin sighed.  
"We're also wizards who can make rabbit clones that bark, you don't think that's not fucked up enough?" I pointed out.  
"Okay, fine. We can do it again. We've just gotta be careful." Justin told me.  
"I know. I will be, I promise." I assured him, getting closer. "I love you, Justin."  
"I... I love you, too, Max." Justin blushed before leaning in and kissing me, for real.


End file.
